


you'll be older too (and if you say the word I could stay with you)

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Johnny notices one of Daniel's gray hairs when they are getting ready to sleep
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	you'll be older too (and if you say the word I could stay with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic in which Daniel and Johnny are a couple and are running a dojo together

It had been a good day at the dojo and Daniel was tired and ready to sleep. Or at least that was the case until he noticed the expression on the face of the man by his side. 

Johnny was smiling. 

It was not one of those casual smiles that seemed to come much more often to his face since they had become a couple. Or even a sexy smile that Johnny gave him when he intended to keep him awake a little longer. It was the smile that Johnny gave when he was about to be an asshole in some way, a smile that Daniel knew very well.

He had his confirmation that he had properly diagnosed what type of smile it was when he felt Johnny pull one of his hairs.

"That hurt! Why did you do that ?"

"Because of this" Johnny said, showing him a gray hair, looking very pleased with himself.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I am over fifty, it is perfectly normal for me to have some gray hairs"

“Said Daniel the old man”

"You are going to have some too"

“No, I will not. Blondes just get more and more blond as the years go by ”

“Okay, maybe you're not going to have the gray stage, but when you're seventy you will certainly end up with a completely white hair like President Snow. And I will laugh ”

"Who ?"

"He's the main villain from Hunger Games"

"What are Hunger Games?"

"I... just ask Miguel and he will explain"

"Right. Old man Daniel doesn't have the energy to explain things to me ”

"Old man Daniel still has enough energy to kick your ass"

“Not the last time we spared”

"You just got lucky that time Johnny"

"Yes, I did... so do you really intend to stay with me until my hair turns white?"

"Hum, yes I think I will"

"Good"

"But then it will end, I'm sorry Johnny but I like blond men and blond men exclusively"

"You old asshole" Johnny said and rolled on top of him, pinning his arms over his head.

And he smiled again.

This time it was his sexy smile, and Daniel knew very well what that meant.


End file.
